(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D multi-layer heat conduction diffusion plate, and more particularly to a heat conduction diffusion plate which is different than a conventional heat dissipater using metallic copper or aluminum fins. The present invention includes at least one set of a super conduction diffusion plate (not using copper or aluminum) which is capable of quickly conducting heat energy, has a short cooling time (thermal conductivity greater than that of a copper material), and can dissipate heat to surrounding environment; at least one set of a soft and bendable material capable of transmitting electric signals and a fiber glass material capable of transmitting signals, which is affixed on an upper and lower surface of the aforementioned super conduction diffusion plate or a cuproplatinum plate; and at least one set of a micro-porous air-permeable ceramic plate having high thermal conductivity which is provided with irregularly arranged air-permeable holes in order to allow air to quickly conduct heat to surrounding environment, and is affixed on the aforementioned super conduction diffusion plate, thereby affixing the heat source on the aforementioned super conduction diffusion plate.
In addition, the 3D multi-layer heat conduction diffusion plate is a heat dissipating module composed of a plurality of layers of different heat dissipating materials and can be used along with various products of heat dissipating materials according to various working places and various conditions of heat dissipating, such that heat will not be easily concentrated on one location, heat source can be quickly dissipated to surrounding environment, and the heat dissipating module can be developed into more significant heat dissipating function and operating efficiency, when all kinds of various industrial products provided with heat source generate the heat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional heat dissipating device A using metallic platinum plates B capable of conducting and dissipating heat is provided as a heat dissipating device for a heating element C. However, as the heat dissipating device A is used for dissipating heat generated from the heating element C, the heat will not be dissipated uniformly and a heat source H can be easily concentrated on a fixed area, thus having a difficulty in quickly diffusing the heat to surrounding environment, thereby causing an overheating of the associated element C nearby, and reducing an operating efficiency of the product, due to the fact that the heat dissipating device A is made of metallic platinum plates B.
Furthermore, as there are various installation methods and heat dissipating structures in installing the conventional heat dissipating device A, therefore the compatibility in usage is low and a good effect of heat dissipating cannot be achieved.
Accordingly, how to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks is a technical problem which needs to be solved by the inventor.